The Final Goodbye
by HttydFan95
Summary: Love can build you up when you have it. Love can also break you down when you don't have it. Percy and Annabeth know that more than their friends think. Percabeth. Eidted and re-posted. Please read. Sequel coming soon.


**(A/N: So, this is a rewrite of 'The Final Goodbye', by 'tineyandkate'. I hope this one gets more reviews, as I noticed almost all the reviews were upset about the time skips and the sudden start. Please, please, please review you guys! I really need the support.)**

Percy waited impatiently just inside the camp entrance, shifting from one foot to the other.

Annabeth had gone on a quest, alone as ordered by the gods, to kill Polyphemus, the Cyclops. Apparently he had been causing trouble even though he was blind, and the gods were tired of the humans living near the island begging for help whenever Polyphemus was in murder mode. She would be back soon, possibly today, ad Percy couldn't wait to see the love of his life.

He heard the sound of hoofs, and Grover trotted into camp.

"Grover!" Percy caught Grover's armor. "Where's Annabeth?"

Grover uncomfortably shifted around, racking his brain for a suitable answer and finding none. "Percy, I don't know how to say this, but she's...dead."

One time Percy had been sitting in a tree, lying in wait for a Minotaur he had to kill to come by, and he had dozed off and fallen out of the tree. The air was knocked clean out of his lungs, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. That is how he felt when Grover told him the news.

"Percy? Percy?" Grover caught his arm as Percy's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. "Are you alright?"

"No...she's not dead. It can't be," he gasped.

Grover winced. "I'm sorry, but a cloud nymph told me that she had died fighting Polyphemus. And she should've been back three days ago. The only explanation is that it's true; she's dead."

Percy couldn't stop the tears streaming down his cheeks. His shoulders shook with inconsolable sobs. He didn't want to believe Grover, but the satyr was right. There was no other explanation. The love of his life was gone, ripped out of his life forever.

From that day on, it was as if Percy was no longer there, the cheerful, gentle teenager he had once been gone. Sure, he was physically there, but his mind had been shattered. The sea-green eyes that had once been so full of life and happiness were dull, filled with raw grief and pain as he mourned for the one he loved.

For days he moped around, occasionally crying out her name, tossing and turning at night as he called out for her in his sleep. It soon became obvious to everyone that Annabeth was his life; she was the reason he was who he was. She made him cheerful, she made him happy. By losing Annabeth, Percy had lost something that could never be replaced: his heart. His reason to live.

Finally, one restless night, Percy had made his carefully pondered decision: he could not continue living like this. Not even though people helped him with everything, were continuously gentle and kind. He could not stand it any longer.

Percy slipped out of bed and pulled out Riptide. He uncapped it and studied its glistening point. _This is it._ And he stabbed himself. The sword cut through him, and he staggered backward with the force of the stab. _So this is what it feels like to die,_ he couldn't help thinking. _Annabeth, here I come. _Percy's breathing slowed. His eyes grew duller. He slumped to the floor. One last breath in, one last breath out. His chest stilled. Percy Jackson was gone.

Jason approached Percy's cabin and knocked on the door. "Percy?" he called. No answer.

A piece of paper on the ground outside the door caught his eye, and he stooped to pick it up.

Jason's ice blue eyes scanned the note once, then, puzzled, re-read* it.

_**To all my wonderful friends at Camp Half-Blood:**_

_**You guys are awesome. Really. Thanks for trying to help me through this, but I've finally reached the conclusion that no matter how much I try, I won't be able to. Don't cry for me. Don't blame yourself. You'll get over me. Let Jason be the new 'hero of Camp Half-Blood'. I love you guys. My life just means nothing without Annabeth. -Percy**_

Jason's eyes widened as he realized what the note meant, and, panicking, he hurled himself against the locked door, breaking it down. He rushed inside, but one look at the still body of Percy on the floor told him he was too late.

"Chiron!" he yelled, and hoof-beats were heard as Chiron rushed to Percy's cabin.

"What is it Jason?" Chiron asked worriedly, trotting into Percy's cabin. He halted and stared at Percy's still body. "Oh, no," he murmured.

"What do we do?" Jason queried.

Chiron sighed. "The least we can do is bury him. Let's go."

Jason managed to heave Percy's body onto the centaur's back, then followed as Chiron trotted away from the cabin toward the center of the camp.

Demigods stopped to stare as Chiron trotted by, and soon everyone knew the news: Camp Half-Blood's hero, Percy Jackson, had committed suicide.

Annabeth approached the camp, sword at her side, her eyes sparkling with excitement as she thought about Percy, waiting for her to return. Her pace quickened at the thought, and she stepped into the camp.

She had fought Polyphemus, and barely survived, but she had. A few cloud nymphs were watching as she pretended to be dead, at which one hurried away, then leaped up and killed him.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" she called cheerfully.

Everyone turned to stare as she walked into camp, and she frowned. "What?" Annabeth asked. Then she saw Percy's limp body slung over Chiron's back. "Percy!"

Annabeth rushed over to Chiron. "What's going on? Why is Percy like that?"

Chiron stared at her. "Annabeth?"

"Yes, it's me. Why is Percy like that?" she repeated.

Chiron got over his shock and winced. "He's dead."

Annabeth stared. "Why? How?"

Chiron explained softly, "Annabeth, dear, he committed suicide. We were told by a cloud nymph that you died in a battle against Polyphemus. He couldn't live without you."

There was silence for a moment, then, as the truth settled in, she broke down in heart wrenching sobs.

"No. Percy," she wailed. "It can't be true."

Chiron placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm very sorry, dear, but it's true."

Annabeth buried her head in Percy's cold shoulder and kept crying.

Chiron carefully slid Percy's body off his back for her and quietly trotted away to give Annabeth a moment alone with Percy's body.

Annabeth ran her fingers through Percy's soft, clean hair. "Oh, Percy," she choked out. Her eyes swept his face, taking in the attractive features like she had done every day for as long as she knew him. "I love

All over camp, people heard her heart broken wails and cries, and their hearts hurt for her as the girl wept over his body.

The next day, Annabeth silently stood by as Chiron, Jason, and Leo silently lowered Percy's body into a hole in the ground on a hill with a view of the ocean, the place that Percy like to call his 'thinking hill'.

For days after that she was haunted by the image of his still, cold body being lowered into the ground as she quietly wept for him at night.

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show, _she would tell herself every day when she woke up. The result was that during the day she was cheerful but mostly quiet, and no one ever suspected what was coming next.

The light from the sunrise trickled into the room, and Annabeth stood there, holding a knife.

_Here goes. Here I come, Percy._

With that last thought, she slashed her right wrist then her left wrist.

_One._

Slash.

_Two._

Again.

_Three._

Right, left.

_Four._

The blood trickled out.

_Five._

She began to get dizzy.

_Six._

Footsteps at the door, then a knock.

_Seven._

Darkness.

Chiron knocked at her door. "Annabeth?" he called. When she had been late for breakfast, he had started to get worried.

"Annabeth?" he called again. No answer. Getting desperate, he unlocked the door with a spare key, pushing his way in, then halting in shock and horror.

And guess what?

They held her funeral two days later, burying her right next to Percy on the thinking hill, overlooking the ocean, as the colors of the sunset swirled through the sky around them.

**(A/N: So, how's this? If you're a true PJO and Percabeth fan, you will review. So please do!)**


End file.
